The Black Notebook
by GracetheDOOMY
Summary: A collection of short drabbles rating from K to M. Mostly M.... Lots of dem slash So M for safety.
1. Story 1

DRUNK

Description: A drunk Decepticon stumbles upon a talkative Datsun

Characters: My OC Bombs Away and Bluestreak

Series: G1

* * *

Bombs Away was always a loyal solider. He was an expert at demolition and didn't question orders. His only problem was he couldn't keep his servos off high-grade. Once Bombs Away was drunk he was an extreme flirt and pervert. Never keeping his servos off anyone, and nobody really minded. Except one night when Bombs Away tried to do Megatron. The tyrant kicked him out of the base until he was sober. Luckily they were in a temporary land base so he went wobbling away across the desert. Grumbling at Megatron's unwillingness to interface. At the same time Bluestreak was making his patrol rounds. He hated patrolling at night! He stopped when three lights were moving around in the sky. Great what now? Bluestreak transformed and snuck closer to see the large dark green mech stumbling around as he walked aimlessly. Bluestreak was frightened at his size and wondered what in the Pit he was doing in the desert alone. This was that new solider they got who belonged to that combiner team. The Rushacons they called themselves, now what would a combiner mech be doing alone? Bluestreak continued to watch until the lights on the mech's helm landed on him, shielding his optics he heard the mech chuckle

"Hello there! Look for good time, eh?" came the slurred Russian accent. Bluestreak straightened

"WHAT? NO! GET YOUR SERVOS OFF ME!" he yelled as the mech flew over to him, grabbed his arms and landed on top of him. Bluestreak saw the bright glow of the mech's red optics, he was over-energized. Of course on his night on patrol he gets jumped by a drunken Decepticon!

"Relax, you get pleasure." the Decepticon assured while running his digits along Bluestreak's chest.

"I don't want you on me!" He stopped for a second

"Oh, you want on top." Bluestreak flushed

"NO!" The Decepticon glared

"Make up mind or I make it for you!" he growled, biting at Bluestreak's crest. The sniper bit his lip at the bite. Purple servos going down his chest and stomach. On his stomach panel the mech slid his digits under Bluestreak's chest armor.

"Ahhh! No! Stop!" Bluestreak begged between an escaped moan. Bombs Away ignored him as he continued caressing the wires and nodes underneath Bluestreak's hood.

"Is good, no?" Bluestreak didn't answer, instead squirming to escape the digits. Bombs Away chuckled "Playing hard to get? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Silly Autobot." he teased, starting to rub his digits harder against the nodes. "Why you escape free interfacing? Hmm?" Bluestreak bit down on his lip harder so he wouldn't moan again. Of course this only egged Bombs Away on. He pressed his dark lips against Bluestreak's, forcing his glossa in as his digits pulled back to rub his door wings as the dark green chassis rubbed against the silver one. Bluestreak moaned lightly as his legs rubbed against each other. Why was this Decepticon doing this! Though he was starting to enjoy what he was doing. Most Decepticons would force themselves but then again this one was working hard to gain approval. Maybe that was his nature or something Bluestreak thought before the Decepticon glossa started exploring his mouth. It rolled in his mouth that was fitting with his accent. It felt so good! Bluestreak stopped fighting as much as Bombs Away played with the Autobot's glossa. Digits went down Bluestreak's side and massaged his thighs, Bombs Away pulling Bluestreak's legs around his waist. Bombs Away smiled when he felt Bluestreak heat up under his touches, starting to touch back. Bombs Away growled and swatted his servos away, holding his wrists down, as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Ah, ah, Autobot. This is about you. Relax! Enjoy good feelings." Bluestreak opened his mouth to say something, only for it to be captured by Bombs Away's mouth, the foreign glossa sliding in once more. Bluestreak moaned in his mouth and arched against the larger mech. Bombs Away smiled and continued exploring. Bluestreak gave a whimper at the need in his pelvic armor. The Autobot managed to pull away from the kiss

"S-stop! I-I need-" he was cut off when he felt Bombs Away's glossa on his cap, licking it slowly. Bluestreak gasped and squirmed at the sensation, whining at the Decepticon's teases. The sniper watched in awe as Bombs Away used his glossa to loosen the cap, taking it off with his teeth and laying it to the side as Bluestreak's pleasure unit was kissed. He gasped at Bombs Away's kisses and the lip components sucking on his unit. Bombs Away smiled as he continued, Bluestreak moans exciting him more. Bombs Away's servos found Bluestreak's valve and started to tease that along with the pleasure unit. Bombs Away having a smirk plastered on his face as he started to suck the metal length; Bluestreak giving a cry as he did. The Tu-160 slipped two digits into Bluestreak's valve, thrusting them in and out while wrapping his mouth around the pleasure unit. Bluestreak cried out, his body going into a spasm of pleasure. Bombs Away continued to suck at the erect cord with a smile. Bombs Away always loved the noises mechs made when he pleasured them. The Russian jet purred, his glossa rolling across Bluestreak's pleasure unit and making the Datsun gasp. Bluestreak continued moaning as Bombs Away worked his body expertly, it was almost as though he had gone through the medical files and looked up every body type. And if you know Bombs Away, you know probably did. Bluestreak felt his spark flutter while the charge inside built up, energy building as the overload approached.

"Ohhh, ah… Primus…" Bluestreak moaned at Bombs Away's sucks and thrusts. Oh it was ecstasy! From a Decepticon… they had destroyed his home! How could he enjoy this? Then Bluestreak overloaded, lubricant spilling over Bombs Away's digits while his pleasure unit released a charge and mech fluid. Bombs Away swallowed all in his mouth, smacking his lips at the tingling that was caused by the discharge of spark energy through the plug. Bluestreak panted, sprawled across the ground and at the Decepticon's mercy. What would this mech do now that he had humiliated Bluestreak? Though… there was some nagging questions. Why work so hard to make Bluestreak overload and not himself? Why not just 'claim' him? Bluestreak was snapped out of thought when he felt his pelvic armor close and strong arms hoist him up.

"You are being tired, come, I will help you home." the mech said, taking to the sky via the boosters on his back. There was a click as Bombs Away's wings switched into the flying position. Now the way Bombs Away was flying meant he was no longer over-energized… so why was he helping an Autobot? This was so… strange. Especially for Bluestreak, the talkative sniper whose whole home had been destroyed by Decepticons. Leaving him alone…

"Why?" Bluestreak asked as the air whistled passed by them. Bombs Away didn't seem to hear him so Bluestreak grabbed onto Bombs Away's armor. "Why." he demanded. Bombs Away glanced down for a second then focused on his flight.

"Why what?" the green Decepticon replied.

"Just… why? Why 'face with me? Why take me home? Why work so hard to make me overload and not yourself? That's not very Decepticon." Bluestreak only got a chuckle in response.

"I am not Decepticon, I am Rushacon. Is different. Besides, cry of lover is best noise in universe. I believe interface should not be used for weapon, is… wrong. Is why crime. Humans have best term for interfacing, is called making love." Bombs Away smiled and looked blissful as he spoke. Bluestreak wondered if he was still over-energized. Bombs Away made his descent and set Bluestreak down. "Now run along little Autobot. Try not to be getting into trouble." Bombs Away joked and pushed Bluestreak away. Bluestreak blinked back at the green Decepticon who smiled at him before turning to take off.

"That still doesn't explain anything…" Bluestream muttered as he prepared to transform. He looked back at the Russian chuckle.

"Is best not to explain, and just enjoy." the jet took off and flew off, leaving Bluestreak to ponder before driving home.

Everyone asked Bluestreak where he had been, worried for their sniper. He brushed them off, still very deep in thought over what had just happened….


	2. Story 2

PRISONERS TO THE HEART

Description: Autobot Zinc just happens to fall into the claws of an ice cold Decepticon... who has a soft side for him.

Characters: Zinc, my friend Shivbom's character and Windchill, by own character

Series: Animated.

* * *

Zinc growled when he was woke up in the interrogation room. Captured again! Oh well, all he had to do was escape, no biggy. What did bother him was the attack that knocked him out in the first place. He was fine against those clumsy Decepticon oafs but out of nowhere came this blue beam and froze his legs! That allowed those other Decepticons to grab him! He shivered lightly when the door opened and a large mech stepped in, it wasn't the mech that made him shiver, it was the cold rolling off him. Zinc watched the Decepticon carefully. The white enemy loomed over him with the strange blue optic. No matter what happened, Zinc was going to escape and kick some aft! The Decepticon glared down at him before grabbing his chin with the cold blue claws.

"Tell me what you know, Autobot, and I may allow you to keep functioning." the mech hissed. Zinc glared and spat oral fluids into the Decepticon's face, or lack thereof. It really ticked him off too. The claws dug into his chin "Don't anger me pinky." Now that was the line! Making fun of his armor color huh? Luckily he was very good at escaping stasis cuffs.

"Oh yeah? Try and keep your cool now!" he growled and sent a punch into the side of his helm. The mech growled in pain as Zinc made a dash for the door but was grabbed by the ankle joint and dragged back. Zinc cried out in pain when the Decepticon slammed him onto the table, pinning him down.

"I always keep my cool, for I am Windchill." the smooth voice teased. Zinc growled in Windchill's face not comfortable with the unnatural cold coming from the mech's white chassis.

"So I can see! What happened? Did you get left in a freezer to long?" he laughed in the mech's face but his optics widened when the Decepticon cupped his face and narrowed his optic.

"I may be cold but you will be soon… unless you give me information."

"No way!" Zinc protested until he felt his frame get colder. Some frost spread from Windchill's chest and claws down his form. "H-hey! S-stop that!" he whined as the frost crept down his body.

"Information, Autobot." He commanded. No! He was not going to give this no good slaghead any information but the way that frost was moving towards his chest did not bode well. Then an idea came to mind… faulty information! As long as it sounded real this Decepticon would stop this weird assault.

"Okay! Okay! I'll… tell you." he hung his helm in defeat and to hide his smirk.

"Excellent." Zinc sighed in relief when the Decepticon pulled away and the frost started to melt. Good… now all he had to do is lie, lie, lie.

"Listen, this is all a diversion so the Elite Guard can transfer a new weapon systems away, okay?" There was a pause as the Decepticon examined him. Zinc worried that the mech could see right through his lie, he was an Autobot! They don't exactly get trained in the art of deception. It seemed to have worked for Windchill turned to the door to speak with a mech. A few nods and low murmurs were exchanged before the mech at the door left and Windchill was alone with Zinc.

"My team shall investigate this claim why you and I get to know each other." If Windchill had a mouth he would be smirking like Starscream. Zinc gulped, this was not going to end well…

Zinc sat across from Windchill in the small white room. The mech looked bored as he tapped his blue claws on the dented table and watched the wall. They would find out he was lying! Then this Decepticon would send him to the scrap heap for sure! Time passed so slowly in a teasing manner. Ticking away the moments until deactivation for Zinc… Windchill inhaled deeply as his vents cycled, sounding like a yawn, as his optic started to shutter close. This was Zinc's chance to escape! Rockabye baby he thought with a smirk. As Windchill started to drift off into sleep mode his armor produced beads of water as the energy shield shut down to conserve energy. Now that the shield was down the conflicting temperatures mixed. Zinc watched as Windchill's body produced steam and water, was it that hot in here? No, his thermostat read basic temperature… then that meant that this Decepticon's spark must have been made out of ice! Windchill suddenly woke up and perked. Oh no… there must have been a message! Zinc listened and watched Windchill.

"What? Really… hmm… yes. Yes I think I shall… very good Bombs Away. Yes bring the ship in for scrap while the crew shall be interrogated." Windchill looked at Zinc with a glimmer in his optic. "You proved valuable, my dear Autobot. There may have been no weapon but a Elite Guard ship is a prize in it's self." he said while tipping Zinc's chin up.

"S-shut up! I made it all up!"

"Oh I know but we found a ship nonetheless." Windchill moved around the table and Zinc believe this to be the end! When the stasis cuffs came off and the Decepticon headed for the door. "Come along." he called. Zinc blinked before getting up cautiously and following. Now where were they going? A torture chamber? A incinerator? No… a rec room. Windchill pushed him inside like a mother would a child towards their first day of school. Zinc looked around as the door closed behind him with a hiss, his Decepticon escort going to a energon dispenser.

"Take a seat, my friend." Zinc was a little stunned and did what he said, taking a seat in one of the large chairs built for much bigger mechs. Windchill approached him with a cube of energon, the edges of it covered in a light frost. "Enjoy the fruits of labor, you deserve it. After being in battle and in stasis lock for these long orbital cycles your fuel reserves must be low." Zinc couldn't deny that… he reached for the cube very slowly before gulping down most of it. It wasn't poisoned that was for sure! Very tasty indeed. As Zinc has his drink Windchill didn't remove his optic from him, watching in a way that was unnerving but also a little flattering. He knew when someone was checking him out and the large con was. Just great… now he was a traitor and going to have to deal with this slagger's infatuation. Then again, who wouldn't fall for me? He thought. Zinc decided to play a game so he started to drink the cube with some exaggerated noises and noticed a light steam coming from Windchill as he looked away. Now this was too easy!

"I believe I do not know your designation Autobot…?"

"Zinc."  
"Ah, Zinc… interesting name it fits your appearance." Zinc gave a light glare. Was he teasing him?

"And Windchill fits you." he watched Windchill pick up a cube of energon he was playing with. Did he have a mouth? No… the Decepticon had a little tube come out from under his chin and sip up the pink fluid. Nasty.

"Mmm, so it does." He replied. Zinc was watching the thin black tube suck up energon with some disgust but it more… weirded him out than disgusted him. Well this Decepticon was very strange somehow it didn't surprise him. Windchill put the cube down and looked back at Zinc as his tube retracted and claws tapped against the table.

"You are very strange for an Autobot though," Windchill said as he touched the spikes on Zinc's helm that looked like ears.

"What about it?" Zinc asked with an undertone of a snarl. Windchill didn't reply for a moment as he fondled the spikes.

"Nothing… strange is good." he replied before tilting Zinc's chin up to examine the stripes on his neck. Windchill tilted his head and started to rub one claw over them with curiosity. Zinc shuddered at the cold tickle but held in the urge to laugh or make any other noises. He seemed so intrigued by Zinc's stripes so he continued to examine them but it turned into a deliberate tease.

"H-hey! Cut that out." he growled but Windchill ignored him with a chuckle.

"Make me, Zinc…" Windchill teased. Zinc glared but he didn't want to loose a small challenge like this! He slapped the claws from his throat but they came back and tickled. Once again, Zinc slapped the claws away but they came back again. This went on for a minute or two before those cold claws gripped his chin and pulled Zinc into a kiss. Zinc's lips were pressed against the black where the face should have been but he could swear there was lips pressed against his own. His optics were wide with shock as Windchill's cold crashed against him in waves. Strangely pleasant waves… Then the mech broke away with a slight coy look but that didn't bother Zinc. No…

"H-how?" he exclaimed.

"Holographic lips. Why do you think mechs with the same mold as me have such long faces?" Windchill asked with a tease before pulling Zinc into another kiss. Now that he knew what to expect Zinc could pull away… if he wanted. The explosion of cold rushing from his lips and through him was… exhilarating! Like when you run as fast as you can and you can feel the wind whipping past you, cooling you, with ripples through your being. Zinc reached over and pulled the back of Windchill's helm to bring him closer, returned with strong white arms around him to spread that feeling of cold. Zinc was pulled out of his seat and into Windchill's as the kiss deepened, cold claws running down his back strut to his aft. Zinc let out a squeak when the claws groped his aft with a seductive growl but he eased into the Decepticon's touches. Other than the grope, tracing his back strut, and a few strokes Windchill didn't make any other advances which was nice, there's nothing more distressing than being forced down to the table by a large Decepticon. No he got to sit in the Decepticon's lap as he kissed and stroked. Not so bad…

Windchill nibbled Zinc's neck cables with his holographic lips as the claws stroked his sides. Strange but pleasurable. The smaller Autobot's optics dimmed and shuttered to a slit. He continued to kiss at Zinc's neck with the claws trailing up and down his lithe frame until hooking seams in his armor. Windchill made a soft purr with his engine as his claws explored the soft metal beneath. Zinc moaned in a exhale at the cold going over his plating. This wasn't that bad, not at all. The triple changer's claws moved down Zinc's chassis to his hips, rubbing them with slow and deliberate strokes. Zinc allowed himself to cave into the feelings and mewled in Wndchill's audio. The larger mech shuddered at the sound as his optic glazed over with lust, he pulled Zinc into another kiss which was eagerly returned. Windchill broke away slowly,

"We should go somewhere more private.." he murmured. Zinc whined at the broken kiss, grabbing Windchill's collar, "Scared we'll get caught?" he purred.

"Yes actually. A commander shouldn't be," kiss, "fraternizing," another kiss, "with a prisoner."

"Don't start something you can't finish." Zinc teased as he pushed Windchill into a kiss. CRASH! The chair fell back and they were both on the floor, not like that stopped them. Windchill's body was now following the curves of the chair so Zinc was sliding down his condensing chest. Some steam rose from Windchill's armor as he held Zinc from sliding any further, despite how fragging amazing the small body felt. Zinc held onto the edge of Windchill's chest armor, just before the collar as moved his digits over the glass. He smiled when Windchill shuddered and started to kiss his neck but the fact he had betrayed his faction bugged him… he stopped his kiss. Windchill looked down at him with a tilt of his helm.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Zinc looked down with a sigh,

"Well… what about the ship and the other Autobots…?"

"What ship?"

"The ship you found."  
"There wasn't one." Windchill said with a smirk underlining his words. Zinc blinked, what did he mean?

"Of course there is! You told the others-" a claw was placed across his lips.

"I _am_ a Decepticon. So chill out and kiss me." Windchill purred as he pulled Zinc back into a kiss.

* * *

With a whirr Zinc's systems came back online. He blinked once, twice then turned to the cold body beside him. Windchill was still in recharge, those white arms around Zinc's waist. He smiled and stroked the triple changer's fledgling, causing the mech to shiver and moan lightly. The piercing blue optic shuttered open slowly with a dim blue glow.

"Hey." the smooth voice said. Zinc smirked as his arms went around Windchill's wide neck.

"Hey." He said back. Windchill shifted so his arms were now stroking Zinc's back strut, pulling him closer, as his cold lips were against Zinc's. They shared the embrace and kiss for a minute or so before Windchill dragged his Autobot off the berth and threw him over his shoulder. "Where we goin'?" Zinc asked with a embarrassed smirk at having his aft in Windchill's face. The tall mech walked on without a reply and a sudden wave of fear washed over Zinc. This had turned from lovely to very bad in a matter of seconds. Windchill carried him through the dark halls of the base, past the sounds of laughs and punches, had he lied about finding the ship? Ugh! Zinc was going in circles trying to figure out what was truth and what wasn't. Before he could figure it out, Zinc hit the ground with his aft. The dusty white ground swirling up and into space as Windchill turned away from him. Zinc was outside… he was free?

"Is that how you treat most of your lovers?" he asked with a snarl that was hiding his confusion. Windchill turned back with a solemn glare,

"Is this how you thank the mech trying to keep you safe?" There was a pause between them as he turned away again to go back into his base.

"So what? That's it? One night and you're through?" Zinc asked as he got up, angered at this Decepticon's behavior. He made a gasp when his throat was grabbed by Windchill then lifted up so they were face to face.

"Count your blessings and get out! Be in the no man's land by 01200 so I can explain." His optic softened as he let go of Zinc, bringing him into a soft embrace, "Just trust me…" he murmured. Zinc paused before hugging Windchill back.

"Fine." he muttered in defeat, making Windchill chuckle as he set Zinc down and went back inside. Zinc stared at the door to the base for a few minutes before driving off back to his base.

* * *

01200... 01201... 01202...

"Where is he?"

01203... 01204... 01205...

"He said he'd be here…"

01210... 01211.… 01212.…

"I'm gonna kill him if he lied."

01220... 01222... 01223... 01224...

"I wonder if something happened…"

01242... 01243... 01244... 01245...

Finally there was the sound of engines above. A white and blue interstellar jet flying low and towards Zinc. A few feet away it transformed into the Cybertronian motorcycle and closed the distance between them.

"You're late." Zinc said, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Windchill transformed and stood over his consort.

"I was held up." came the simple reply. Zinc glared up into his face but couldn't stop the fast pulse of his spark. Yet Windchill didn't look too happy as he cupped Zinc's face softly, whatever held him up must have been bothering him. "Zinc, I wish to explain my behavior."

"You better! I've been here for almost a vorn!"

"It was only forty-five cycles, chill out." Windchill replied with a bemused glint in his optic but it was quickly extinguished. "It is quite simple, why I acted the way I did, I had to keep you safe from my comrades." he explained and crossed his arms. The pink mech raised an optic ridge. That seemed logical but yet there had to be more to the story than that?

"That's it?"

"That's it." There was silence for a few moments before Zinc laughed,

"You are a big softy you know that." he teased. Windchill seemed to smirk as he uncrossed his arms to grab Zinc.

"That's not what you said a few hours ago." Zinc blushed lightly at the accusation but didn't care. It was true after all.

* * *

A fortnight later…

* * *

Zinc looked up at the sound of a interstellar jet. The unique sound of the powerful engines sent shivers down his spinal column, but that could also be the force of them ripping through zero-g. Zinc smiled with a wide smirk at the sounds of transformation then a boom as the white Decepticon landed in front of him. White was such an odd color for one of the slag maker's soldiers, not to mention the accompanied by shades of blue. The strangest thing was the bright blue optic too.

"We have to stop meeting this way." the triple changer said. Zinc chuckled as he pressed himself against the much larger mech, despite the freezing cold he produced.

"Oh stop worrying, you're with me."

"That's why I'm worrying." the Decepticon replied. Zinc just rolled his optics and stroked the brand on the middle of his lover's chest.

"Shush Windchill." the pink Autobot said procuring a chuckle from Windchill.

"As you command." he purred. Zinc crossed his arms smugly as Windchill picked him up and sat down so Zinc rested against his chest. The dark blue claws wrapped around Zinc's waist and his helm rested on Zinc's shoulder. They sat together to watch the beautiful turn of the planet that would reveal the sun. Those little moments in time that were so peaceful where boundaries faded together. Zinc leaned back to stroke the side of Windchill's helm, trailing his digits up the edge of the light blue fledging and teasing the tip. He smirked at the small shiver that ran through the Decepticon's glistening frame, "Heh, heh, this is why I'm on top." he joked. Windchill gave him a playful sideways glare.

"No, because I will crush you." he retorted. Zinc roared in laughter and kissed his chin before going back to watching the sun creep from the void. They rested against each other to watch the close star on the neutral ground….

"I love you, Zinc." Windchill murmured.

"I love you too, Windchill." Zinc stroked his chin with his familiar smile that made Windchill's spark pulse wildly.

"What if I say I love you forever?" he asked and earned a chuckled from Zinc.

"Then I love you forever too."

* * *

Things are simpler in those moments…

* * *

Windchill groaned as he pulled himself from the ice. It had all happened so fast… the Elite Guard ship… the explosion… and then his engines being torn apart by enemy fire. Where was he anyway? His optic focused on the snow all around him, it was very comforting, but very lonely at the same time. He was alone… Windchill pulled himself out of the crater and looked up at the gray sky. Now he couldn't see Zinc again… not with his busted engines. He was trapped on this world, this Primus forsaken planet! Windchill forced himself to find a place to hide… he didn't want to be online anymore. His large white form crawled into the freezing cavern that was home… and hopefully… his grave. Windchill lay down on the cold floor before shutting himself off into stasis lock.

* * *

Decades later.

* * *

Zinc raced through the city in his sweet new alt-mode. Hotter than a jet, smoother than a hot rod! He was the coolest car in the universe! Bumblebee couldn't touch this! All was good for Zinc! Decepticons to fight and show off to his teammates. Beneath it all though… was the long lost sorrow. And that sorrow was more and more cutting nowadays. No speed could erase it… there was no action anymore. The Decepticons hadn't made a move in months! He transformed to root mode at the harbor, walking down the dock, and watched the murky water. He sighed softly as a light snow started to fall.

"I love you too, Windchill, forever…" he murmured.

* * *

Windchill groaned as he awoke.

"No…" he protested weakly.

"Oh, he iz avake." a voice said. Windchill onlined his optic to see a blue face with red optics staring at him. He suddenly snarled and pushed the new mech away. There was a click as the mech switched faces "'EY! IZ THIZ ZHE ZHANKS VE GET FOR 'ELPING JOU?" the new face snapped. Windchill narrowed his optic at the beige and purple mech.

"Maybe I was in stasis lock because I didn't want to wake up!" He aimed his freeze cannon at the strange mech. The other Decepticom aimed two cannons at him, unleashing a barrage of flames. Windchill didn't flinch as the energy shield took most of the heat but since his core was much colder than average the flames didn't affect him. The mech switched back to the blue face as Windchill stood, unharmed, before him. Steam rose from Windchill's body as water dripped down to the earth with the conflict of temperature. He didn't need this! Wait! His engines were fixed… good. Windchill took off with a roar. Up and out of the mountain that base was in. Heh, what losers living like ground pounders. He transformed and took off into the clear sky as he ran a systems check. Everything was in working in order except for the near empty fuel tanks. Frag, he would have to get some serious fuel before he could start a search for Zinc in the stars. This place looked like it would have fuel… he would have to hide himself though. Windchill ran a scan before transforming in mid air into a thing called a helicopter. He liked his new alt-mode actually, the sound of the rotors beating was a nice noise for him. Windchill curled the large city a few times to get accustomed to the land, he would probably need to find a place to hide after he hijacked a huge fuel source. There was also the fact that he needed to check what kind of defenses this place had. Those strange organics walking around could have a formidable weapon system, as a Special Operations fighter he was trained not to underestimate any enemy. He transformed again into the police motorcycle he had scanned, scanning a organic for his holoform. Of course he added a personal touch. His engine revved and the white 'cycle took off down the streets.

Zinc sighed as he traveled down the streets in vehicle mode for another patrol. The snow had stopped and lightly covered Detroit in a white blanket. The whole time it reminded him of Windchill who had disappeared some solar cycles ago during an attack. Back up had been called in by his Prime and that was the last he saw of Windchill. He slowed to a stop in the turn lane as a white motorcycle pulled up next to him. The rider wore a wide blue visor that reminded Zinc of some old scuba masks he had seen in those movies Sari always watched. The human wore a blue and white jacket that was quite fancy and wore gray pants. His white hair was slicked back with a blue stripe down the middle, along with blue blazes on the side of his hair. His holoform leaned out the window, a punk by the standards of the others. He wore a horned cap that controlled the messy pink hair that had a black bang hanging in his face. His shirt was rolled up his arm as it rested on his window.

"Nice 'cycle." Zinc said with a condescending tone. The man looked over at him and Zinc froze. So familiar…

Windchill blinked at the human leaning from the car mode. Did his search come to a end before it even began? The voice sounded familiar and the holoform looked just like Zinc's.

"Zinc?" he asked.

"Windchill?" the two stared at each other before being forced to drive when cars honked at them. Except Windchill didn't move, he transformed to loom over the humans and the car mode. Zinc also transformed, astonished to see his lover here after all these years. They stared at each other before Windchill grabbed Zinc and brought him into a kiss. Zinc kissed back, one leg perking as his arms went around the familiar broad neck. Windchill brought him close and ignored the sounds of cars and humans.

Because sometimes, love works out after all.


	3. Story 3

REUNION

Description: Windchill and Zinc return to the Autobot base for some... 'catching up'

Characters: Shivbom of Deviantart's Zinc and my Windchill.

Series: Animated.

* * *

The new Autobot base was quite impressive. The Sumdac Tower had new lower levels to fit more Autobots but the interior was already big enough to fit them comfortably, even himself. With Megatron's escape more Decepticons had been rousing to fight, so obviously a large special operations commander walking about, servo in servo, with one of their warriors was a little unnerving. Zinc had taken Windchill to his quarters and left him there to speak with his superiors. Being a flier like he was, Windchill hated being stuck in this room without some view of the sky. His old dorm had a window and the walls didn't feel like they were going to swallow him. At least it was cool, keeping his temperature at a comfortable level. Now to address the next problem… frag, he wanted Zinc to get back here… now! Should it really take this long? He would be back soon, Windchill knew it. No harm in getting ready, right? If he had a mouth he would have smirked.

* * *

Zinc walked back to his dorm on one of the bottom levels. They would allow Windchill to stay but they were not very glad to have him around. Well, whatever, what did they know about Windchill anyway? Like how his fledgling twitches when he is confused. Or about his holographic lips. Or about that tube… it reminded Zinc of Hound's nature vids, the one with the insects called butterflies that used that to drink nectar. Zinc typed in his door's code with a bored face but it soon became a surprised one.

"W-windchill?" he exclaimed at the triple changer sprawled on his small berth sideways. He was supporting his helm with one servo while the other rested on his upright knee joint, giving Zinc a nice view of his dark blue crotch plate.

"I missed you, Zinc." Windchill said with a seductive tone, "Come here." he purred, beckoning him with a claw. Needless to say Zinc did not dally! He made sure to close the door before hopping onto the small berth that just fit the two. Windchill's arm went around Zinc to grope his aft while crashing his lips against Zinc's. The cold zapped through him with a shiver, a long awaited shiver. Zinc chuckled at the neediness in Windchill's kiss, pushing onto his chest. Windchill wrapped around Zinc to hold him and move on top but Zinc pulled away, smirking at the whine.

"Ah, ah, ah, just because I missed you doesn't mean I'm letting myself be on bottom." Windchill whined again, Zinc crossing his arms stubbornly, "Nope." Windchill glared at his stubborn lover before pushing him down.

"I was in stasis lock for almost sixty vorns, you don't get a say in this one." he growled and started kissing Zinc's neck. One clawed servo cupped his cod piece while the other dug into a seam on his back. The smaller mech squirmed and let out a moan. Somehow he knew Windchill was going to get him back for being a tease all those other times. Windchill's moans were muffled by his kisses as steam started to rise from his body, the servo on Zinc's pelvic armor rubbed back and forth across the pink plating. Zinc gritted for the cold claws were starting to get wet from his armor heating and conflicting with the white mech's temperature. He moaned again at the rubbing that picked up speed while Windchill kept kissing Zinc's neck, the heat from Zinc's body as they rubbed together making steam rise more and his armor start to condensate. Zinc reached to stroke the helicopter pods on Windchill's back causing him to arch against the touch with a louder moan. The Gallrado smirked as he wrapped his legs around Windchill's thick arm as the servo continued to rub his cod piece, his worn magenta digits making circling movements on the pods. The larger mech moaned again as a shiver ran through him again, causing some water droplets to coat Zinc but he didn't care as he rubbed the pods in tune with Windchill's strokes. He was suddenly grabbed by Windchill who planted a deep kiss on his lips before sliding his wet chassis down Zinc's slick body. His armor was opened by the wet claws that caused Zinc to shiver. Not as much as the same claws gripped his unit and started to go up and down along it. Zinc moaned loudly as his hips bucked in a spasm of pleasure. He made a louder cry and bucked again as Windchill sunk one of his thin claws into Zincs' port, making him once again cry out. Zinc's face grew redder than it already was as he felt the charge build up, arching against the berth as he moved down with Windchill's thrust of his claw. He removed his claw from his port when Windchill could feel Zinc close to the edge. Sliding his wet body back up so he could kiss Zinc, still pumping his servo up and down the length until Zinc overloaded. Windchill let go of the unit, his servo covered in some fluid, to stick one claw in the Gallrado's mouth. He shivered at the moan Zinc let out as his glossa started to tease the cold claw, and his lips wrapped around it to lightly suck. He shivered again at the feel of the fluid being removed by the warm mouth, swooping in to kiss Zinc's neck once more.

"Ah, I love how you use your mouth!" Windchill moaned lightly as Zinc continued to suck on his claw before moving his servos down the larger mech's chest to play with the vents on his abdomen. Sliding his slender digits into the vents and smirked at the low moan Windchill made. There was a sensitive bunch of wires beneath there if he could only- there it is. Windchill squirmed at the light touches across the cold wires, those were sensitive since they were meant to be flexible. Now the Decepticon was making delightful shudders with each stroke to the muscle wires. Zinc let go of Windchill's claw to replace his digits with his glossa, making Windchill moan and practically melt into the Gallrado. Zinc took advantage of the subdued mech to open the crotch plate and stroked the erect unit. The white triple changer moaned louder and bucked his hips in anticipation of Zinc's touches. He couldn't take all the teasing anymore and grabbed Zinc's legs, pulling the Gallrado underneath him. Windchill thrust into his port with a loud moan, gripping his lover's thighs as his hips rocked. Zinc was caught a little off guard when he was grabbed but loved it all the same with the larger mech's unit in him, moving down with each thrust as water dripped down onto his form. It didn't take long for Windchill to overload and caused Zinc to whine for some more. Windchill was all too happy to obelige and started again when the door opened. They stopped to see a smaller 'bot in the door way…

"Brother?"

"Bonnet?" Zinc exclaimed. And Windchill glared lightly, a mech can never catch a break.


	4. Story 4

ODDITY

Description: Two friends, Challenger and Vulcan, find out maybe there is more between them when Vulcan can't get any sleep because of his ability.

Characters: My OCs Challenger and Vulcan

Series: G1

* * *

They were the oddest friend you'd ever see. Challenger was a warrior. Bulky, well armored. He was a space shuttle with a southern accent and a gentleman. Vulcan was a weak telepath, working as an engineer and therapist. Quite and small with a Venturi Fetish as his alt-mode. It was always so intriguing to see the big white mech stroll next to the small green one. Challenger always wore a smile around Vulcan, maybe coping for the masked mech's emotionless ways. It was such an illogical pair. Challenger would drink high grade with Ironhide and Cliffjumper while Vulcan would go over strategies with Prowl and Preceptor. Of course in the end of the day Challenger and Vulcan would be sitting together and talking. The engineer always could unwind around the warrior. Vulcan did love how nice Challenger was, not making fun of his bug like optics or the name of his alt-mode. Anyone who did would get a white fist in the face. Today the two walked down the hall together as usual. Vulcan was carrying one report while Challenger carried some boxes. To get more time together Challenger signed up to work in the lab, to do all the heavy lifting. Vulcan entered the lab and showed Challenger where to put it. Carefully the mech set it down and smiled at Vulcan, taking his usual seat in the corner closest to Vulcan's work station. It seemed some security mech messed with one of Wheeljack's new toys and turned himself and a few others into femmes… and a femme into a mech. Actually it was humorous, the medic Sparklight was totally beating on him for being an idiot. Challenger shook his helm in amusement and waited to be called on. Really the only reason he worked in the lab was for that rare moment when Vulcan would fall into recharge at his desk and looked adorable. His body would be curled around the table, his bright blue optics dimmed as his arms cradled his helm. Challenger lived for those moments! Challenger settled for watching Vulcan work. He was cute, no one could deny it! Those slender legs, curved door wings, a smooth windshield chest. Such a nice looking chassis… Challenger wished he could look like that. His white armor had dents in it and it was very bulky. He had to have a lot of armor to survive in space… and be a taxi. No wonder Skyfire took those vacations. He built a lab way down south, not surprisingly, and only came when they really needed him. Challenger had engine feet and wings on his ankles. He also had racing stripes down his body, a little memo from his past as a racer. Star races were the greatest thrill he had ever known. He may not be the smartest mech ever but he loved stars. Challenger let out a content sigh thinking of it. He also remembered his days as a bouncer at a very classy pleasure house. Vulcan wouldn't last a breem in that place with his slender chassis. There was a crash and Challenger looked up. Vulcan had slipped on something and crashed into a wall. Challenger got up and rushed to his side. "You okay buddy?"

Vulcan groaned and nodded, sitting up.

"Remind me to be more careful around the lab, friend." Challenger could feel his spark bustle with joy at being called friend. Vulcan was helped up by Challenger, the shuttle started to move away when his own foot slipped and he went down. His pede tripped Vulcan who fell on top of him. Challenger blushed, a slight pink tint coming to his red faceplates. The minibot landed very awkwardly on his aft… and just as Wheeljack and Preceptor came in. Vulcan shook his helm and realized where he had landed.

"O-oh my… Challenger I-I'm sorry!" it was hilarious to hear Vulcan stutter, enough for Challenger to let out a roar of laughter as he carefully stood up.

"I'm a'right. I'm a'right… good timing there 'Jack and Percy." The two engineers looked down at their flustered comrade. Vulcan finally managed to stand up and regain whatever dignity he had left. Wheeljack walked forward

"Hey Vulcan, have you gotten any recharge lately?" Vulcan sighed

"Not really… I keep picking up on some disturbing dreams from around base." he explained. Challenger knew that telepathy was a curse. Sure reading minds was fun… until you try to recharge and your power started collecting whatever thoughts and fantasies mechs and femmes around base had. Wheeljack nodded

"Well here Vulcan, ah'll take ya back to yer dorm!" Challenger smiled at Vulcan who looked back at him.

"Uh I'm not off shift…"

"Aw! Ah'll take care of it. Besides this is countin' as a medical emergency!" he joked and started leading Vulcan away. Wheeljack looked over at Preceptor with a smug look and once the two left audio range he said

"I knew leaving that lubricant on the floor was a good idea." Preceptor laughed airily,

"The game isn't over until we hear the details." Wheeljack huffed

"Laugh it up, microscope. I bet we'll be hearing all about it! Or Ratchet gets a mech totally fragged in half." They both laughed. Bets were fun. The two walked back to where Sparklight was once again screaming at Taiyou Bullet for his incompetence.

* * *

Challenger walked Vulcan back to his room

"Listen, this was nice of you but I don't need a bab-" Challenger shushed him

"It ain't baby sittin'! It's bein' a good friend! Now in ya go." The shuttle opened the door and pushed the Venturi inside lightly. Vulcan turned back at him

"But Challenger-"

"No buts!"

"Challenger-"

"No. You get some shut e-" He stopped when Vulcan grabbed his hand and started pulling him inside. Challenger blinked as he followed the small car in. "Er… Vulcan…." Vulcan looked back at him

"I… I'm scared… the dreams I get are so… vivid and violent…" he whimpered. Challenger frowned. As stated before Vulcan could express himself around Challenger because the mech didn't judge, maybe because he was too stupid too. It was well known that Challenger was more of a follower and team player. He never questioned orders from higher up, he was just supposed to do what he was told and make it as fun as possible. As rude as it was to say, his simple mind made for peaceful dreams. All Challenger ever thought of was what he was doing today and the past. "I.. I need you to stay here… I will lock onto you when I am recharging because you are close." Challenger blinked and smiled

"Well why didn't ya say so?" Vulcan let out a cry of surprise when the bulky mech moved fluidly, scooping up the Venturi as he plopped himself on the berth. Vulcan flushed for the shuttle held him close to his chest as they lay on the berth together. Challenger was sitting up, leaning back on the headboard and legs stretched out across the average sized berth while Vulcan was situated on his lap. They stayed quiet, Vulcan too stunned to say anything and Challenger too happy. He had a wide smile plastered on his face as he sat there. Vulcan didn't hate this though. The warm hum of the shuttle, the brick red face with a large stupid smile. Challenger was smart in his own ways, like about stars and fighting. Vulcan read about everything, psychology mostly. He was a therapist before the war and still used his function as interrogator. Of course when it came to Earth Challenger learned a lot about their culture. He liked humans even if they were scared of his size. Ignorance is bliss Vulcan reasoned. Vulcan was awkward around his own kind let alone an alien one but he did harbor a love for human writing. Film, Television, books. All of it! He couldn't help but think of one of those romance novels where the two best friends have a moment together.

"Is this the part where we interface?" He asked dryly. Challenger still held his smile

"Nope." Vulcan tilted his head

"Why not?" Challenger looked at him finally

"Are yah offering?" Vulcan flushed again. How was it that the shuttle could outsmart him? Sure he wouldn't admit he liked the shuttle, he was shy around him as well as comfortable. Challenger was this huge mech with a handsome red face and purple helm. Those dark blue optics full of friendship. Vulcan was snapped out of thought by one white hand going down his curved door wing. Vulcan blushed and looked back at him but Challenger pushed his helm away

"Jus' relax. This'll ease yer mind." Challenger reassured as he continued rubbing Vulcan's door wings softly, tracing them down to the joints. He slid his white digits in gracefully, stroking the bundle of tight wires under the green armor. Vulcan moaned softly and practically melted in the shuttle's hands. Challenger kept up the work, using his thumbs to massage the joints as he rubbed his door wings. "Ya gotta relax, Vulcan, ya get wound too tight and ya might just snap!" Vulcan sleepily nodded as Challenger lowered himself and started to suck on one of his horns. Vulcan bit his lip to keep from crying out but the shuttle knew what he was doing, glossa rolling over the sensitive component. His hands kept their gentle touches on his door wings and nodes. Challenger kissed his horns and started tickling the pointed audio fledglings. Vulcan rewarded this action with a mewl, Challenger chuckled, sending vibrations through Vulcan's frame. That was a nice feeling, stupid as this shuttle may be, he knew his way around a chassis. Vulcan lay back as Challenger continued his kisses and licks. Vulcan rubbed his hands down Challenger's white thighs and blushing as the heat coming from Challenger's pelvic armor. Challenger's intakes hitched when Vulcan rubbed his thighs. Vulcan shyly did the same movement, exploring what he could do from his position after a few cycles. Vulcan poked his small digits into a seam in Challenger's thigh, making him moan. The sound rumbled through Vulcan's frame as the shuttle continued his kisses. Vulcan hated to admit he was a virgin and Challenger obviously was not. But those sweet little kisses made Vulcan feel special, like it was Challenger who was the first timer. Challenger held Vulcan to his chest again and rolled to the side so they were face to face this time. Vulcan blushed at the look in those deep blue optics. He was too distracted by the sweet look that he didn't notice, until too late, that Challenger wrapped his digits around his mask and pulled it off to revel the dark silver faceplates beneath.

"Why hello there." Challenger chuckled as he set the mask down on the table besides the berth. Vulcan continued his blushing as those gentle white fingers traced his cheeks. The mech leaned closer, whispering "Let me give ya some good dreams." He teased Vulcan's lips with his as he spoke before kissing softly. Vulcan was stunned then kissed back. Vulcan's spark beat fast as their lips pressed together and Challenger's glossa traced his lips. He mewled again, Challenger taking advantage of the small part in his lips to slid his glossa in. The shuttle ran one digit down Vulcan's slender form and continued kissing. Vulcan felt wonderful and whined when Challenger pulled away. The larger mech held him close to his chest. Vulcan was already excited and didn't want to stop! So he started tracing Challenger's chest, kissing the center where the spark was under. Challenger shuttered and relaxed at Vulcan's touches.

"Ah… Vulcan… you gotta nice touch…" he moaned. Vulcan smiled lightly

"Don't start what you can't finish." Challenger chuckled and stroked his door wings again. Vulcan moaned and arched his back.

"Challenger… I… I… want… you…" he rasped. A little premature sure but this was one time he actually voiced what he wanted. Challenger gave him a kiss and circled his pelvic armor that clicked open at his touch. Challenger smirked as he kissed, stroking the smaller pleasure unit. Vulcan shivered at the touch, Challenger massaged the tip with his digits expertly, musing at the sounds the Venturi made. The shuttle kissed and massaged. His digits going up and down Vulcan's length. The smaller mech moaned and wiggled in his touches, especially when the white mech found his way to Vulcan's port and traced the rim. Vulcan cried out, his face red and cooling fans roaring. Challenger's own fans were humming at the wonderful noises the Venturi made. Challenger continued rubbing Vulcan's pleasure unit as he fingered the small port. The valve was a tight squeeze for his digit but it was all the more pleasurable for Vulcan who was panting hard. His back arched and in a vulnerable position Challenger swooped in for the kiss. Vulcan gave a sloppy kiss back when Challenger pulled his digits away. Vulcan gave a whine since he was so close to release. Instead Challenger spread his legs and opened his own pelvic armor. Vulcan gaped at the size of his pleasure unit, it was ordinary for a space shuttle but to the minibot it was gigantic!

"Ah dunt wanna hurt yah so go ahead and make yer self comfortable." Vulcan blushed and moved over to Challenger's thighs. He eyed the pleasure unit before licking it. Challenger shuddered and gave a low moan. Vulcan smiled and did it again. Vulcan then started to rub his servos all over the unit, hiking his silver legs over Challenger's white thighs. With some effort Vulcan managed to find Challenger's port and inserted his pleasure unit. Challenger moaned as Vulcan continued his stroking and licking and thrusting and humping until he finally overloaded. Challenger panted as he felt himself be pumped with mech fluid. His pleasure unit erupted and Vulcan was covered in Challenger's own mech fluid. Vulcan blushed as he wiped some off his helm. Challenger pulled him out and up, holding him to his chest, he licked the fluid away. Vulcan blushed but snuggled into Challenger's chest.

"Love ya Vulcan…" Vulcan looked at him

"I… I love you too." Challenger smiled as they lay together on the berth, falling to recharge together.

* * *

The next morning Vulcan woke up alone. He wondered if it was all a dream and sighed sadly… until he heard the shower. He perked and walked over to the wash racks to see Challenger cleaning himself off in a waterfall. Vulcan blushed at seeing that magnificent form acting like this was normal. Challenger looked back at him when he was wiping some oil over his joints.

"Why hello there. How were yer dreams?" he asked while shutting off the shower and stepping out. Vulcan was too busy staring ay Challenger's pleasure unit which he was flaunting unintentionally. Challenger seemed to notice and chuckled

"Ah do believe ya'll wants anutha round? Am ah right?" Vulcan blushed at the remark

"W-well I… I… it's just so…" Challenger chuckled

"Yeah, ah know." Challenger moved forward and kissed Vulcan's helm sealing his pelvic armor before his own. "But we'll see if ah can rearrange mah living quarters then y'all can have me to yer self." Vulcan blinked

"W-what? M-move in?" Challenger blinked

"Well yeah. We like each other an' all. I love ya, ya love me kind of stuff." Vulcan blushed

"Y-you… but… I thought…"

"That ah was a one night stand? Ha! Good one! Nah, I may have been in tah past but I love ya!" Vulcan blinked once more then hugged Challenger as best he could, tears going down his maskless face. "Awww, dunt cry… 'mere. A kiss will it all bettah." Challenger scooped Vulcan up and planted a kiss on his lips. Vulcan sniffed and kissed back. "We gotta get Prime's blessing fer a bond but we should wait a few days an' see if we work well togetha." Vulcan smiled and pressed himself against the white mech's chest.

"I think we'll do just fine…" and the two exited the room together, facing a new day, hand in hand. Wheeljack watched the two walk together and leaned back towards Preceptor, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Cliffjumper.

"Pay up."


	5. Story 5

BITTERSWEET

Description: Ironhide has a secret. A secret that is the Autobot Communications officer... and who he just so happens to be related too.

Characters: Ironhide, Soundwave, and Blaster

Series: G1

* * *

Blaster hummed happily while he and Ironhide went on patrol. Blaster always liked Ironhide, he was always so nice and protective. Today Ironhide had been a little quiet, which was odd, the weapons specialist was usually quiet talkative.

"Hey 'Hide? Where we goin'?" Blaster asked as they drove along. There was a pause from the weapons specialist. What could he say to Blaster? Well, we're going off to the middle of the desert to meet the communications officer of the Decepticons who just happens to be your pada? Primus! Ironhide knew he should of told Blaster sooner but… after seeing them clash so many times on the battle field, how could he? It wasn't like Ironhide chose to be the perfect match for Soundwave! He regretted (only slightly) fighting on that fateful day…

* * *

"_Take this Decepti-creep!" Ironhide yelled while letting loose a spray of liquid nitrogen. He hit the grunts but the communications officer he was aiming for was much faster. He cursed and chased after the navy blue mech. "Come back here Sound Queen! I'm only gunna slag ya!" he teased while tailing the Decepticon. Soundwave looked back at him as he ran, trying to determine what course of action he could take. Unfortunately, during the fight the grunts had knocked some ceiling loose, Soundwave tripping over a cable that had been loosened from it's hold. The laugh that Ironhide produce was the most embarrassing noise he had ever heard. _

"_Ha! Not so foot fancy, eh Soundy?" the red mech teased and aimed his cannon at Soundwave. He looked back at Ironhide before kicking his feet out from under him which wasn't too smart for Ironhide fell forward onto him. What happened next could be considered fate, karma, or just plain mean. Soundwave shivered when a spark of electricity ran between them. Neither knew which one moved faster to get away but they found each other on opposite walls with overworking intakes. _

"_No way! It's jus' not possible!" Ironhide exclaimed, how could they be destined spark mates? Soundwave was trying to hide the lighting fast surprise, fear, and plain horror that ran through his mind. _

"_There must be a glitch." Soundwave said, more to himself, out loud. They exchanged glances before Ironhide gulped._

"_Ah… let's never speak of this again." _

"_Affirmative." then they both ran off to their opposite bases. _

* * *

Of course, fate is never kind and one day Soundwave and Ironhide's dirty little secret came knocking.

* * *

_Megatron watched his most loyal soldier lay on the medical berth. Some Autobots had ambushed him as he was infiltrating a base, one of them getting a lucky shot and tearing some of Soundwave's spark. He was now dying and the only they could fix him, Hook had informed him, was for Soundwave to merge a spark with his. So far Hook could find no one compatible. Not even Shockwave! Hook sighed while trying to do his best to repair Soundwave, despite the fact there was no hope. He blinked when his arm was grabbed, the communications officer holding on tight despite his weakened state. _

"_Iron…. Hide…" Soundwave croaked. Hook blinked again at the static filled voice,_

"_What?" he asked. He flinched at the 'didn't you hear me you dumb aft' glare Soundwave gave him before repeating the name. _

"_What about Ironhide?" Hook asked. Once more he got a vicious glare before Soundwave answered him._

"_Sp…ark… m…ate… possibility… 100%." Hook almost dropped his tool at the words. The Decepticon hating weapon specialist being the spark mate for the cold communications officer? It was Soundwave's only hope though… _

"_Lord Megatron, sir?" he asked over the intercom. Megatron looked down at his CMO, noticing the look in the red visor. Something was up and the tyrant was not going to like it…_

* * *

_Ironhide carried the energon crates down the hall with Jazz, who was smiling and chatting with him. He didn't mind Jazz, he liked the third in command. He wasn't too loud like Warpath and he wasn't too stiff like Prowl. Ironhide got a creeping feeling all of a sudden, like some energon slugs were crawling all over him. He stopped, as did Jazz, and looked around. _

"_You okay, Ironhide?" Jazz asked. Ironhide frowned, trying to place the feeling but couldn't. It just didn't feel right…_

"_I don't know Jazz… something's up. You go on ahead." he muttered. Jazz stared at him before trotting off in his usual way, leaving Ironhide to stand alone in the dimly lit hall. He couldn't shake that feeling but maybe it was just a glitch, perhaps he should see Ratchet after this. Yeah, that must be it. Just as the red mech was walking away two Decepticons jumped him! It was those no good Constructicons! He moved to escape Scrapper and Mixmaster's hold when Hook gave him a sedative. As the world started to fade into black he could feel himself being dragged away…_

* * *

_Ironhide woke up in the Decepticon med bay. He knew it was the med bay by the smell of energon and solder. He struggled to free himself, noticing a navy blue mech across the room. Oh no. _

"_Soundwave?" he asked, hoping it was some poor Autobot…_

"_Affirmative…." the mech croaked back. Unicron devour it! Though judging by the how weak Soundwave's voice was he must have been pretty damaged. Hook leaned over in Ironhide's face._

"_Soundwave's spark is damaged and apparently, you are the only one that can fix it."_

"_What? What are ya talking about, ya filthy 'con?" the red mech spat. Hook didn't seem phased and disappeared from Ironhide's view. _

"_Your spark is compatible with Soundwave's, strange as it is, and therefore you need to bond with him to allow the spark to heal." Ironhide tried to locate Hook by listening to the mech's voice but was having some trouble finding him. Suddenly two matches faces were in his own, both wearing scowls. It was those runts Soundwave always had with him, Rumble and Frenzy! _

"_You better help Boss!"_

"_Yeah!" they growled before the two of them were pulled away by the medic. Ironhide felt the berth he was strapped to being lifted so he was now above Soundwave. Oh dear Primus, they were going to do it! Soundwave looked pretty weak though. One side of his wide chest had a large blast mark through it, running up to his left shoulder. Well, what was left of it. Hook opened Soundwave's chest plate, bring the spark from the depths of his chest where he stored his minicons. It was a even topaz that was sputtering with weakness. Hook then forced open Ironhide's chest plate to expose his royal blue spark. Ironhide struggled to the best of his ability, ignoring the look of hopelessness that Soundwave seemed to hold as he lay on the berth limply. Hook lowered the red Autobot down so Soundwave and his sparks were inches apart, some bolts passing between the two power sources. _

"_Soundwave was right! Your sparks are compatible, unbelievable!" Hook sputtered in disbelief. Ironhide growled louder, no way he was going to bond with a filthy 'con! But Hook pushed their sparks together causing the two to scream. Soundwave's electronic one mixing with Ironhide's. The world started to fade into white for Ironhide who then fell limp so only the restraints held him._

* * *

_Ironhide groaned as he came out of stasis. His systems were reading normal but he felt like something had been added… then he remembered. He jumped to his pedes and snarled, finding himself in a small room. _

"_Settle down." said a voice, Ironhide turned, seeing Rumbles (or was it Frenzy) sitting on the desk. _

"_Yeah, Autobot, we are just as happy about this as you are." responded the other. Ironhide glared at them, seeing Soundwave curled on the berth. Strangely the communications officer looked peaceful. He snorted and went to the door, hoping there was nothing to keep him inside. His servos touched a force field that sent him back a step and a stinging sensation. With a curse Ironhide looked for something to do, ignoring the glares from the twin minicons, they were not happy that he was now their master's bondmate. He huffed before deciding to put himself into recharge again but he didn't want to find himself on the floor. With a heavy sigh Ironhide dragged himself to the berth, sliding in next to Soundwave with much disgust. Because of some stupid, one in a million chance, he was able to save Soundwave. Now he was bondmates with the Decepticon third in command. What was worse was that Soundwave was a cuddler. Two arms wrapped around the weapons specialist's waist to pull him close. Soundwave's minions giggled like school girls from across the room, the little bastards. It did feel relaxing though, Ironhide knew it was the bond between them, which made a spike of uneasiness fill his being. The Autobot weapon specialist was at home with the Decepticon third in command clinging to him like a child would a teddy bear. It was wrong in more ways than one but…. His spark was screaming 'hell yes'. _

* * *

Ironhide pulled to a stop at a nice meadow, "This is it." he said. Blaster hopped out of the red van that transformed after he did.

"Cool, cool… so what are we doing here?" he asked. Ironhide sighed at the task at hand. How was he supposed to tell him?

"Well Blaster, didja ever notice how uh…" he trailed off. The tape player watching him intensely as Ironhide tried to find the words. Luckily the bushes were pushed apart by the third in command. Blaster reached for his weapon when Soundwave arrived but Ironhide grabbed his arms.

"You haven't told him yet?" Soundwave asked with plain annoyance. Ironhide rolled his optics while Soundwave approached.

"You try telling' him in the optics you're his father."

Blaster sputtered at the words. Soundwave… HIS FATHER? They continued talking despite the fish face Blaster was making.

"It is not as surprising as you being the mother." the blue mech retorted.

"Shuddup." Ironhide growled, grabbing the mech and pulling him closer, "Don't make me haul yer aft in." he teased.

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet yer cute aft it is." Ironhide pulling Soundwave's mask down to plant a kiss on the white lips. Blaster gaping at the two. How? Soundwave was unemotional and Ironhide hated Decepticons with all his being!

* * *

_Soundwave was grateful to be functioning he just hated having these meetings. Leaving his minions behind he flew to the neutral ground where Ironhide was already waiting. At least he was on time. They didn't look at each other only saying curt hellos. They were only here because their bond drew them together and they didn't want to get the need to interface each other senseless in the middle of a battle. Soundwave refused to acknowledge Ironhide despite the need growing in his spark. Growing and stirring like a waking monster that he could not ignore. This was all apart of the meeting though… who gave in first. It was usually Ironhide, probably because he wanted to get home, but today Soundwave didn't want to waste time on a game. So he started sliding his arms down Ironhide's body with a loud hum, getting a kiss after his mask was pulled off. It wasn't too bad feeling a glossa stroke his lips and digits explore seams. A guilty pleasure was always a good one, exhilarating! Only Hook, Megatron, and his 'children' knew and that made this… exciting. Now the only problem was the production of these meetings. Last time Ironhide conceived, giving birth to Blaster. _

* * *

"So uh… that is how you were made Blaster." Ironhide said after explaining the whole situation surrounding their bond. The red tape player was holding his head trying to wrap his processor around what he had just been told.

"Then why aren't I a Decepticon?" Blaster rasped while holding back his tears. He had been fighting his father the whole time and he never knew…

"The Decepticons are not fit to raise a sparkling. Autobots were the obvious choice." Soundwave informed. Ironhide sighed and patted Blaster's helm, pulling him into a hug.

"Son, ya need to understand that it wasn't on purpose… but we love ya. Right Soundwave?" it sounded like a threat. Soundwave nodded and sat down next to Blaster. He had raised his cassettes so he did know caring it was just different. It wasn't their choice at first… and suddenly it became clear. Blaster smiled at finally knowing his creators. The two were looking away sadly, probably worried at what they had ruined. The red tape player smiled wider, pulling them closer to him, then asked with his usual way.

"So when am I getting a brother?"


End file.
